Me Myself and I
by Death2Deadlines
Summary: One morning, Allen discovers something has changed about the shadow looming over him, and then, it starts to talk to him! Allen struggles with this new development and hopes that he can deal with the nuisance in his head before someone else finds out.
1. I'm Lvan, Lvan Walker

WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THOSE THAT HAVEN'T READ UP TO CHAPTER 164!

This is basically my version of a continuation of after the level 4 akuma attacked the black order and they had just finished repairing everything and basically resumed normal lifestyle, going on missions, recovering innocence, finding new exorcists. And then… well, just read the story. But I'll tell at least that this has to do with Noah Allen, split personalities, a final battle with the Earl, and the aftermaths of the war (hopefully this peaked your interest o.o). I'm planning to make this a trilogy.

Disclaimer: To all those who do not have the brain power required to understand that I am not the great Katsura Hoshino, I do not own Man.

Criticism and reviews welcome. You can start swearing at me in some unknown language for all I care, but just to tell you guys, if you're gonna say my writing sucks, please say why it sucks. If you compliment then… I am very very very very EXTREMELY happy! Since I'm a first timer (polite way of saying newbie) I really want to know my writing level, because my English teacher is the type that's always like, "Oh this is great!" no matter how horrible my writing is, so I have officially turned to the internet to find criticism! Also another, some format might be all screwed up, because I really don't understand all this DocX BetaReader stuff yet, but I'll fix any problems once I browse around FanFiction a bit more. Sorry for any OOCness. Hope you like the story!

Also, please don't mind the little comments that are put in by me occasionally OwO.

***

B-bump, b-bump, b-bump.

My heartbeat. Belonging to myself, and myself only.

Me. Myself. I.

All defining a specific being. The mark of my existence.

My shadow, the mirror image of myself. Only one. Just one.

My mind. My personal sanctuary.

No one is allowed in. Nothing can get out.

But why, why is the shadow splitting into two?

The heartbeats start to double, intertwined, but still doubled.

A voice calls out to me, humming a low tune.

It starts to get louder, louder, louder, until it seems there is someone screaming in my mind.

It was head splitting, ear cracking, and the solid stone wall that had guarded the sanctuary for as long as I could remember had finally formed a crack.

The voice starts to cackle maniacally, hacking away at the wall. The crack grows larger and larger, until little pebbles and bits of grit fall out of the crack. The pebbles turn to stones, and the stones turn to boulders.

I try to hold it together, but the voice won't go away. It was coming out, the inextricably blood curdling voice, once a small lulling tune, now deafening. I try to fight back, run, call for help, but nothing works. It's coming out. And there's nothing I can do about it.

***

"WAAH!" Allen jolted up from his bed, tangling himself with the bed sheets in the process. Panting heavily, he swung his head from side to side frantically, scanning every corner of the room. He sat still, listening for any foreign noises in the empty room. After a couple moments of silence he gave a sigh of relief.

"Just a dream…" he brushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked at the clock sitting on a small wooden table next to his bed. It was 6:45 am.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late!" the white haired exorcist tried to untangle himself out of the bed sheets, somehow resulting in him truly looking like a moyashi, prepackaged and all.

"Darn… it… ALL!" Giving one final jerk of desperation, the wrapped moyashi slipped off the edge of the bed, landing with a loud thud on the stone floor, head first. That's got to hurt. But since we're talking about people that can have their heart eaten and their arm blown off and still recover to top health, rest assured rabid fangirls, "your" moyashi is just fine.

As stars were circling around the white haired exorcist's head, a girl in her teens wearing a black exorcist uniform, a version fashioned into a jacket and miniskirt, the miniskirt of course very appealing to any males in the Order, was walking down the hallway. She was holding a tray of coffee, one mug with a bunny imprinted on it, standing out from the others. Her shoulder length green hair flounced rather extravagantly as she walked down the hallway, all while she grinned and flashed her blue-gray eyes at an occasional passersby. Coincidentally hearing the thud, she stopped in front of Allen's room.

"Allen-kun?" the female exorcist opened the door to his room slightly, peeking inside, only to start giggling at the sight of the dizzy, wrapped in sheets, confused moyashi laying on the floor.

She set down the tray on the small wooden table, walked up to the white haired exorcist and offered her hand, "Need help?" she grinned.

Allen shook away the stars circling his head and blinked a couple of times, "Yeah, thanks Lenalee."

The moyashi managed to break one arm free from the tangled mass and was pulled up by the female exorcist. With some help, he finally managed to get the bed sheets off and laid neatly back on top of the bed.

"Allen, I never knew you could get stuck in bed sheets like that," Lenalee gave an amused expression, and started to giggle slightly, "Do you toss in your sleep or something?"

"No, no, no," Allen started to wave his hands in front of him from side to side sheepishly, while shaking his head frantically, "This doesn't usually happen!"

Allen panicked, trying to make sure Lenalee doesn't get the wrong impression of him. In the end Lenalee just giggled, picked up the tray of coffee, and walked back out the door.

She turned her head back, "I'll see you at the cafeteria," and she closed the door.

Allen just stood there and after a couple of moments slumped into an old wooden chair.

"Great… now she probably thinks I'm some kind of freak…" he sighed and propped his elbow on the wooden table and covered his eyes with his hand, slouching in the chair, "Oh well…"

Allen stood up sluggishly, took off his shirt, and threw it onto the bed. He walked into the bathroom and twisted the shower tap and water started to spew out of the shower head. He got in and closed the shower curtains behind him. The water felt like little droplets of liquid ice stinging his skin. He winced a bit at the sudden temperature change. Everyone else in the Order probably used up all the hot water.

Allen sighed once again. This was a pretty slow morning for him. After just standing in the shower for less than a minute, he twisted the shower tap once more and the water from the shower head went from a spewing fountain to an occasional dripping.

He walked out of the shower, put on a pair of pants and a white long sleeve shirt. He grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair. As he started to brush his teeth, towel hanging on his shoulders, he looked in the mirror, revealing his almost pale face with a red star shaped scar, branching down through his left eye and fading away at his lower cheek. His usually snow white hair seemed to glow silver with little droplets of water hanging at the ends.

The now almost silver haired exorcist looked up, expecting to see the usual dark shadow looming over him. When his eyes lay upon the figure, he jumped back suddenly, toothbrush still in mouth.

The usual black grinning shadow seemed somehow different today. Instead of a blurred shadow, the figure seemed more human like. It even had a hairstyle, which seemed pretty similar to Allen's.

Allen blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes occasionally. The grin on the shadow was less ear to ear and more realistic, and the eyes were narrower and less circular, but there weren't any other recognizable facial features. Allen slowly stood up and went closer to the mirror. Nothing seemed to happen. He inspected the shadow in the mirror cautiously, staring at it from almost every angle.

'Boo.'

Allen froze. His eyes darted from object to object. Who said that? There was no one else in his room. Unless the shadow…

'Yup it was me.'

Allen jumped back from the mirror once more and looked at the grinning shadow.

'No use getting away from the mirror, since I'm in your head.'

"Who are you?!" Allen raised his voice slightly, starting to panic.

'Oooow… don't speak so loud, it's even louder here in your head…' the voice moaned.

"S-sorry…" Allen apologized instinctively, bowing his head, then paused, "Hold on a moment! I shouldn't be apologizing! Who the hell are you?!"

'IIIIII aaaaam yooooouuurr faaaaattthhhheeeerr,' the voice replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Liar, he's dead," Allen spat.

'Can't you take a joke? Jeez, kids these days aren't any fun at all…' the voice yawned.

"Who are you really?" Allen asked in a more calm fashion, "Answer seriously this time."

'Isn't it obvious?' the voice replied in disbelief, 'the 14th of course.'

Allen was speechless. Hold on a moment. Looming over him 24/7 was creepy enough, and now the shadow was talking?

Allen went back to the sink emotionlessly, and started brushing his teeth once more. He mentally showed a couple scenarios in his little mind theater of what could happen from now on.

Film Roll 1: The 14th and he become best buddies and they both defeat the Earl and they live happily ever after. Like that's going to happen.

Film Roll 2: He makes the 14th shut up forever and he defeats the Earl himself. The question is how?

Film Roll 3: The 14th takes over him and he defeats the Earl instead of Allen. That'd probably be the worst case scenario.

'Oooh, Film 3's nice, but I also like Film 1…' the 14th's voice pondered. First off, Allen was pretty surprised at the sheer tone of his voice. He expected some sort of more serious tone, like Tyki's, but this "14th" sounded just as laid back as Lavi, which was pretty laid back.

'Well excuse me for not being as serious as Tyki-pyon.' The voice pouted. Allen raised an eyebrow. Pyon? This person was a guy right?

'Of course I'm a guy!' the "14th" snapped.

Allen shook his head and spit out the remainders of toothpaste in his mouth and rinsed his mouth out. He left the towel on the sink and walked out of the bathroom. He put on his trademark gray vest and tied a red bow to his shirt collar. He buttoned up the new black and red exorcist uniform and slipped on a pair of boots.

'Boooorriiiing, why don't you wear something different? I bet you have a dozen pairs of the same outfit,' the voice echoed in his head.

Allen twitched irritably. He tried to shoot a glare at the "14th" which resulted in a failure, due to the fact that you can't shoot a glare at something inside your head.

"Just… shut up when we get out okay?" Allen sighed and walked out of the door.

'Oh! Don't worry! No one except you can hear me anyway!' the "14th" replied in a cheery voice.

Allen shook his head, mumbling curses under his breath. He arrived at the cafeteria, welcomed by the loud noise of finders chattering on about recent missions, and among the masses of finders, an occasional red and black uniform stood out.

Lenalee looked up from her food to see Allen talking to Jerry, ordering the usual mass of food like any other day. She stood up and waved at Allen to join the group they were eating with. Allen grinned and walked towards the table.

'Ooh la la, quite a girl you got there,' the "14th" whistled, 'She your's?'

'NO! Just a friend!' Allen replied in his mind, not wanting to seem like he was talking to himself.

"Morning, Allen!" Lenalee chimed, giving her usual grin.

"Morning, Lenalee," Allen returned the grin.

'Hey, who are the others?' the "14th" inquired.

'Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Miranda, and Link. Marie and Krory are usually here with us too, but they're on a mission. Somewhere in Bolivia I think…' Allen explained to the "14th".

"Oi! Moyashi! Quit spacing out and hurry up and eat!" Kanda snapped at him. His dark blue hair was tied up into a ponytail, and if not for his usual scowl, he would have probably been mistaken for a girl.

Allen popped back into reality, shooting daggers at Kanda. Kanda in turn, set his chopsticks onto his tea cup and picked up his Mugen.

"Where are you going Yuu?" Lavi asked, mouth full.

"Mission," Kanda walked a few steps and stopped for a moment, "AND DON'T CALL ME YUU!"

He stormed out of the cafeteria, steam coming out of his ears, and Lavi was snickering.

"By the way, moyashi, Komui also wants to see you, so after you're done, go to his office, mmkay?" Lavi's chin was resting on his palm, fork dangling between his teeth, and his red hair was as messy as ever.

"Okay," Allen finished up the remainders of his breakfast, or from another's point of view, feast. He got up and started to walk towards the cafeteria door in the same direction Kanda was going, Link following close behind. He turned his head, "Don't call me moyashi!"

Lavi snickered once more at the repetitive scene, even though Allen didn't mind as much as Kanda of what he called them.

As Allen was walking through the corridors, the "14th's" voice interrupted his peace of mind yet again.

'Interesting bunch of people you got there,' the "14th" muttered sounding a bit amused.

'Yeah...' Allen replied through his thoughts. He continued walking down the hallway, occasionally passing by another person. It was quiet, and all that could be heard was the subtle footsteps of his boots hitting the floor and the fading voices of the cafeteria.

'Why is that guy following you?' the "14th" asked, referring to Link, 'Interesting mole he's got there.'

'He's Link, my supervisor, thanks to you,' Allen scowled for a moment, but covered it up with his usual mask of a grin.

When he reached his destination, he was about to open the door, but he stopped for a moment.

'Hey uh…' Allen stopped the thought for a moment, 'Can you tell me your name? I don't want to keep calling you Mr. 14th you know…'

'Tsk, tsk,' the "14th" clicked his tongue, 'Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman? It's a courtesy to introduce yourself first before you ask for someone's name.'

Allen twitched. He felt like he had just been beaten at his own game.

He sighed, 'Okay, my name is Allen Walker, may I ask what is yours?' He tried to make the though sound as sarcastic as possible.

'Joking! Of course I know your name! I know what your thoughts are after all!' the "14th" started laughing.

Oh, if that he could just punch that shadow, just one little punch, he would've sent that Noah out of the ball park. Though technically, you can't hit a shadow.

Allen clenched his teeth, 'Just answer the question…'

The "14th" seemed to grin. Of course, Allen can't see it, it was just a feeling. Then again, he's always grinning.

'I'm Lvan, Lvan Walker.'

***

A/N: Soooo… how was it? Sucks? Great? Boring? And sorry if I made Allen seem a little crabby, but who wouldn't be if there was someone talking to you in your head? Okay, uh, that wasn't a very good reason, but I'll try to make Allen back to his normal gentleman/polite/always grinning- like self when I upload the second chapter. Unless everyone hates it, then I'll just take this off fanfiction and go mope in the corner Tamaki style… TT^TT.


	2. Another Day, Another Mission

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

Yay, one review!!! XD, and thank you addenza for reviewing my first chapter!! I'm very happy :D!! I'll try to make no pairings, but I'm not going to promise anything… either way, I hope anyone reading enjoys the second chapter of this fanfiction.

By the way, please tell me if what's wrong/boring/annoying/etc. is the plot, my writing style, or anything else that I should fix, thanks!!

***

Link raised an eyebrow as the young exorcist he had to monitor was murmuring to himself. Personally, he didn't see that much wrong with the boy, even if he is supposed to be the rumored "14th", but this morning, he's been acting quite strangely. Nothing too surprising, but just that he would scowl at random moments, or suddenly twitch and start mumbling to himself.

Link pondered on about the subject for a bit, and shrugged it off, concluding it was none of his business, but the fact that the white haired exorcist had treated him as just a shadow for the whole walk to Komui's office irritated him a bit.

While Link was mentally asking himself whether or not he should tell Leverrier about the sudden change in Allen's behavior, the young exorcist himself was "talking" to the 14th through the reflection in a window. Due to the fact that Komui was still talking with someone, Allen and Link had to wait outside.

"Okay, let me give you a deal, shut up whenever I tell you to shut up, and when we're not around anyone, I'll let you yell and scream your head off as much as you want," Allen's breath fogged the window.

'I think that the appropriate term would be "be quiet", jeez, kids these days have no manners…' the 14th crossed his arms and frowned.

Allen clenched his teeth, since he was being lectured on how to be polite like some immature little kid, he was getting quite irritated. Although it sort of reminded him of the time Mana was teaching him manners, which gave this conversation a sense of déjà vu.

"Anyway, you're going to BE QUIET when I tell you to, okay?" emphasizing on the "be quiet" part.

'Fine,' the 14th puffed his cheeks, but continued to mumble, 'but it's not like anyone can hear me anyway…'

Allen sighed, backed away from the window, turned around, and leaned on the side of the wall. It was cold and damp, just as any other stone wall would feel like.

As Allen and Link were waiting for Komui to let them in, Allen's ears perked up. He heard a faint conversation in Komui's office, so he moved closer to hear the conversation more clearly.

Now usually, Allen wouldn't eavesdrop on some random conversation, but what interested him is that he constantly heard his name being mentioned. He was only able to catch a few words though.

"Make sure… no failure…"

"Allen should… able to handle…"

"No… worth… trust…"

Allen twitched. Trust. That one word. He had even been questioning himself about that word recently. Ever since all his fellow exorcists have found out there could be a chance he could become a Noah, do they still see him as someone they could trust? Or is he just some freak that is a burden to the rest of the Order?

Allen shook his head. There was no point with thinking about that now. He diverted his attention back to the conversation, but apparently it was over.

"Che, whatever," the door flew open, and the blue haired samurai exorcist walked out of the office, noticing a twitching figure squashed between the door and the wall. He removed the door from the object and a thin sheet of moyashi shivered for a moment, and fell to the ground in a paper-like fashion.

Allen returned to his three dimensional form and rubbed his head. He probably unconsciously moved closer to Komui's office in order to hear the conversation better.

Allen prepared himself for the oncoming rain of insults that would soon be coming from Kanda's mouth, but none came. He looked up at the samurai, expecting to see the usual scowl on his face, but what his eyes met was… well… let's just say that the blue haired exorcist didn't seem as pissed off as he was during breakfast time.

His face was expressionless, and his usual sharp eyes seemed dull. Though some passerby would consider him to be in a casual mood, Allen noticed that the air around him was rather tense. Much tenser than when Kanda was in his normal grouchy mood.

After a few moments of silence, Kanda turned around and walked away.

"Watch where you're going," Kanda stated flatly, not even bothering to face him.

As Kanda was walking away, Allen just sat on the ground, bewildered. He had never seen Kanda in that sort of mood before. It was like… he was troubled about something.

Link walked up to Allen and offered his hand, "Are you okay?" He said this monotonously.

"Yeah… thanks…" Allen took his hand and stood up, and they both went into Komui's office.

"Oh, Allen, are you okay?" Komui greeted them with a grin.

"Yeah," Allen returned the grin.

"Well, that's good, Allen, please meet inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier, he's been staying at HQ for quite a while now," Komui gestured toward the figure sitting at the couch.

Allen put on a forced grin and greeted him.

"Ah, yes, Allen Walker, I see you are doing well," Leverrier replied with exaggerated politeness.

Komui gave them both a quizzical look, "Have you two met before?"

"Once," Allen replied coldly, remembering the scene where his master had disappeared.

There was a short pause, and then Allen noticed a figure standing next to Leverrier. The cloak reminded Allen of the attire of the assassination squad called "Crow" that Link was from, but the mask had a different design. The top left half of the mask was covered with various black and white patterns, and the other half was covered with the reflection of the same figure, just that what was black was now white, and visa versa.

The cloaked figure seemed to glance in Allen's direction for a moment, but then returned to his, or her, statue like stance.

"Well, I best be going," Leverrier got up from the couch and motioned for the cloaked person to follow, "Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day," Allen replied as Leverrier walked out of the door, cloaked figure following close behind.

The moment he left, Komui sat down in his chair and gave a sigh of relief.

"Whew, okay, well then Allen, please sit down," Komui gave a genuine, less tense smile.

"Thank you," and Allen did as told, "But, before we start Komui, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Komui replied

"What were you talking about with Kanda and Leverrier?" Allen questioned.

Komui paused for a moment and coughed.

"We were just discussing the details of Kanda's mission," he replied, eyes darting away.

'He sure is bad at lying,' Lvan's voice echoed in Allen's head.

"Be quiet," Allen accidentally hissed aloud, causing Komui to look back at Allen.

"Allen? Did you say something?" Komui inquired.

"Ahaha, nothing, nothing at all," Allen smiled while mentally scolding the Noah, "So, Komui, what did you need from me?"

Komui sipped some coffee from his bunny cup and set it back down, "Yes, we want you to go to the China/Russia border. We've been sending finders from the Asian branch into Russia, but after they go over the border, we lose all contact with them. There might be some akuma over in that area, so please take care of that."

"Oh, great! I can go visit the Asian branch!" Allen cheered up at the thought. It's been a while since he talked with Fou, Bak and Lou Fa. Ah, but whenever he tried to speak to Lou Fa, she'd always turn red and run away. How unusual…

Lvan tried to hide a laugh, but the noise didn't pass Allen's sharp, uh, mental ears? Well yea, either way, he heard him.

"What is it now?!" he hissed, only loud enough for himself to hear.

Lvan snorted, and then he tried to hold it in, but then he just broke out laughing. Allen put his hand on his forehead, starting to get a headache from the laughing tantrum in his head.

'I, I… I can't believe kids are so DENSE these days!' Lvan continued laughing, 'Poor girl, Lou Fa was it? You should pay more attention to her, boy. Then again, that Lenalee wasn't half bad either…'

Allen raised an eyebrow, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Lvan sighed, 'Waaah… you're all so young… just wait till you have to have a commitment to one woman, and life's joys are going to go down by at least 50%... no more playing around with other girls and flirting and bars and…"

Lvan started going on and on about the joys of youth and Allen's last bit of tolerance went down the drain.

"GOD, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Allen stood up and screamed out loud, and Komui, who was previously giving Allen the mission details, stopped and looked at him rather surprised.

"Um… Allen?" Komui cautiously called out to the fuming boy. Almost immediately, Allen realized he had said that out loud and sat back down.

"S-sorry! That wasn't directed to you! I was talking to uh, someone else!" Allen sputtered, losing his composure.

"Who were you talking to?" Komui narrowed his eyes.

Allen just remembered the only people in this room were him, Komui, and Link, and besides Komui, there was no one else talking, therefore, no one else to tell to shut up.

"Uhhh… imaginary friend!" Allen clapped his hands together, "Yes! I just have this, uh, imaginary friend! He talks and never shuts up! A very annoying imaginary friend!"

Komui nodded slowly, looking at Allen like he had grown two heads, but he decided for the amusement of it, he played along.

"So, Allen, what's the name of this imaginary friend of yours?" Komui inquired.

"Oh, hehe, wait, name?! Oh, I mean, uh, name… yea, uh… his name's…" Allen started to panick, "Lvan! Lvan Walker! My imaginary uncle!"

"Hmm… why uncle?" Komui seemed like he was about to laugh.

"Cuz… uh, ever since I was a kid, I always wanted an uncle! Yea, so I, uh, made up and uncle, but he ended up being WAY more annoying than I thought he would be, and now he won't go away, so I told him to shut up," Allen took in a deep breath afterwards, and breathed out. He didn't like lying, but at least half of what he said was true. He looked up, and at this point, Link was also staring at him with a quizzical expression, and Komui clearly seemed to be enjoying this.

"Allen, tell me more about this 'uncle' of yours," Komui grinned and sat down next to him.

Allen blinked, "…more?"

Komui nodded, "Mo-re" he gave the one-syllable word two syllables.

"Oh, uh, more, um, okay…" Allen laughed awkwardly at the supervisor who looked like he was a child waiting for his mother to tell a story. Allen looked towards Link and gave him an expression saying "HELP ME!"

Link sighed and stood up, "Supervisor, I'm afraid we have to take our leave now." He pulled Allen off the couch quite forcefully and they made their way out of the office.

"Come back and tell me all about Lvan some time!" Komui waved at them happily.

"Y-yeah…" Allen replied while being dragged backwards down the hallway.

After they were a considerable distance away from the office, Link dropped him in the middle of the hallway, and faced him.

"Two things," he held up two fingers, making a 'v', "1, you owe me for that."

Allen nodded while rubbing his head.

"2, when you find the time, go visit the medical department, as your inspector, I have to make sure that you're not having a mental breakdown," he stated this rather casually.

Allen sighed and knew it actually meant, "I want to make sure you're not becoming retarded."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go," Allen replied reluctantly.

"Good, after you're checked up, we're setting off to China," Link turned around and started walking away, "I need to pack a few things first, so you better use this time to do so," he called back.

"Okay…" Allen called back. He stood back up and started walking towards the staircase that led to his room. He decided to pack for the mission first, and then go to the medical department.

He started climbing several flights of stairs, and after he reached his room, he wondered why he didn't take the elevator instead. He shrugged it off and opened the door and entered his room. He grabbed a few essentials and stored them in his handy suitcase. After a few minutes, he was folding his clothes and putting them in his suitcase.

'Hey,' Lvan's voice suddenly echoed in his head.

"What?" Allen continued packing.

'Those clothes aren't folded correctly,' Lvan pointed out, 'You're supposed to fold horizontally first, THEN vertically.'

Allen sighed, "It doesn't matter…"

'Yes it does! You have to learn how to pack your own clothing, or else when you grow up you're going to live in a trailer, 50, and no wife cuz no one would marry you, and then you're going to lead a depressing lonely life as an alcoholic, then you're gonna die a lonely dea—' Lvan stopped when he noticed Allen wasn't listening, 'Hey! Listen! I'm technically your uncle!'

Allen ignored him and continued to fold his clothes, and as he was about to fold another one of his shirts, Lvan yelled once more, 'I SAID, fold it HORIZONTALLY!'

Suddenly, Allen's arms stopped moving, and jerked into another direction, folding the now horizontally first.

"What the—?!" Allen tried to stop his arms from moving, but they started taking out all the clothes in the suitcase, refolding them, and putting them back in. After all of the clothes were refolded in a matter of seconds, his arms were back under his control.

"Hey, Lvan, what the hell did you jus— " Allen dropped to his knees and held his forehead. There was a searing pain in his forehead. There was that screaming again. It was at the point of screeching now, and the white hair exorcist cried out in pain. It felt something was going to burst out of his head. He took his hand off his forehead and saw his pure white gloves were now stained red. He struggled to get up and looked at the mirror. There was no mistaking it. The Noah's crown of crosses was starting to bleed through his forehead. He cursed under his breath and started breathing heavily. He staggered into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He pressed it onto his forehead, trying to stop the bleeding. It was no use, the bleeding wouldn't stop. He started to feel faint, and his surroundings were blurry.

His eyelids started to flutter closed, "S-shit… I can't let them see me like this…"

He tried to cover the crown of crosses as a last desperate effort, but it was futile. As he hit the floor with a sickening thud, his own blood pooling onto the floor, everything faded to black.

***

A/N: Uh… attempt to make a cliffy… did it work? Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay… I think… I dunno… ehehe… I'm such a slow updater…


	3. Awkward Situations

10… reviews… *faints*. Holy #()%(&#$ I did NOT see that coming! Thank you so much for all the reviews!!!! Oh, and, uh, sorry it took me a while to update, hehe… I got another bleach fanfic going to, so I take turns writing each fic. Gah, I should have just done one first, I'm not used to writing consistently! (After all, for all my writing projects I have always procrastinated until the due date, so this is new for me = =…) Plus, there's a new creative writing elective at my school, and I have to update WEEKLY and I don't even have a PRINTER!!!! I feel deprived… and there's also that stupid science fair project… ugh… well yea, here's chapter 3! Woohoo! I hope this chp meets all of you expectations ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAN!

Oh, and Katsura Hoshino resumed updating the Man manga! Yay! *does the happy dance* I LOVE the new uniforms!

Sorry for OOCness, bad writing, typos, etc.

***

As a couple of Finders were walking down the hallway chatting and sharing stories of various missions they've been on, a sudden flash of red zipped pass them. They stopped and stared at the red haired rocket flying down the halls. A certain panda was also chasing after the flash of red. Going down hallway after hallway, the mad rabbit chase went on for what must've been at least half and hour. One rather appealing female Finder was passing by and the red flash suddenly screeched to a stop.

"STRIKE! Hey there, what's your nam— " before he could finish his sentence, a certain panda was catching up.

"OI! YOU USELESS APPRENTICE! COME BACK HERE YOU GOT WORK!!" Finders were knocked over like bowling pins as the panda stormed through the hallway.

"Ah, actually, on second thought, I gotta split," and the red headed boy dashed off, leaving a certain female Finder bewildered, "But if we meet again, let's go some plac— OH SHIT HE'S CATCHING UP!!"

The red haired, and rather attractive, boy dashed off while a certain old panda chased after not too far behind.

"M-maybe I should have told him I had a boyfriend…" the female finder blushed at the thought that the exorcist was checking her out. Little did she know that the red haired exorcist did that to almost ANY decent looking girl he can lay his eyes on.

Back at the chase scene, the red haired exorcist managed to grab a Finder uniform and hide from Bookman, and the poor Finder coincidentally having the same red hair, got chased by the panda geezer in his stead. When he was sure that he was at least a couple of hallways away from him he sighed and threw off the Finder uniform, revealing the new red and black exorcist uniform.

"Phew, that was close," he wiped his fore head with the back of his hand and grinned, "Ha! Can't catch me ya old panda geezer!"

He earned himself a few stares from a couple of Finders, but he didn't seem to notice. He put his hands behind his head and leaned his head back.

"Ah, now I'm sleepy…" Lavi yawned. His wore a black headband with a crooked "X" on his forehead, causing his floppy red hair to stick up like a candle flame. He slightly whistled as he walked down the hallways, seemingly bored.

After absent-mindedly pacing around the Order, he realized there weren't anymore Finders in the hallways. He looked around and realized he was now on the level where the exorcists' dormitories were. He went into his room and flopped onto the bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. He sighed and got up, went back out of his room, and closed the door behind him. He couldn't find Yuu or Moyashi anywhere! Plus that old panda geezer was trying to get him to work again… must… find… someone… to… ANNOY! Gah, so bored…

As he decided that he was going to go get something to eat at the cafeteria, he heard someone cry out in pain. The noise was very faint, but thanks to his skills as a bookman, he was able to detect the slightest noises.

"This… this is Allen's voice!" Lavi immediately turned around and ran back to the dormitories. If he remembered correctly, Allen's room was somewhere around here…

After finding the right room, he heard a large thud and everything was silent.

"Oi, Allen, everything all right in there?" Lavi knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments, but there was no response.

"Oi, Allen! Allen! Open up!" Lavi started to bang on the door harder, "ALLEN!"

"Aw, jeez, quit will ya? I'm coming, I'm coming, gawd kids these days are so impatient…" Lavi heard Allen's voice reply. Wait. There was something different about his voice. It was a little deeper, more mature. Hold on, "kids these days?" He was younger than him by like, 4 years!

There were some noises of the faucet turning on and off and the a few thumps. The door opened and revealed Allen to be wearing a half buttoned white dress shirt, exorcist uniform hanging over his shoulder, and there were fresh bandages wrapped around his forehead, "Ya need something, boy?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. Boy? Hold on a sec, Allen usually spoke MUCH more formally than this, like "Would you like something Lavi?" or "What do you need Lavi?" Sometimes Allen would be less polite during battle, but this was just awkward…

"Uh, no, I just, uh… thought I heard you scream or something, um… you alright?" Lavi backed off a bit. Allen's new behavior was starting to freak him out.

"Ah, I see, well thank you for the consideration, and for your information, I'm fine, so have a nice day—" just as Allen was about to close the door, Lavi grabbed the other handle.

"Oi, oi, Allen, you're acting weird, are you really okay?" Lavi pried the door back open.

"Mhmm, yup, fit as a fiddle, now if you excuse me I'll be—" just as Allen was about to close the door once more, but Lavi grabbed onto the handle. He felt like he was trying to open a stubborn clam. Allen stared back at him defiantly, definitely annoyed, and his expression seemed to resemble Kanda's for a brief moment.

The red-head sighed. He was going to have to resort to desperate measures. Lavi clamped onto Allen's arm like a little kid, catching Allen by surprise.

"Moyashi! You're so cold! Why are you ignoring me? Aren't I your friend?" Lavi stuck out his lower lip a little and made a puppy dog face. Now, I'm pretty sure anyone, excluding Kanda, would give in to that face. Allen exceptionally was very vulnerable when someone asks "Aren't I your friend?" Then due to extreme politeness, he'd usually apologize a few times and give in to his will.

Allen's eye's lighted up and clapped his hands together, shaking Lavi off and tossing him on the floor in the process.

"Oh! Now that you mention it, I saw you at the cafeteria… you ARE one of Allen's— I mean… MY friends, hehe, sorry about that, um, so hey there, uh… Rabi? Ravi? Labi? What was your name again?"

The rabbit that had just been shaken off an arm and was now sitting on the ground blinked. He couldn't understand how Allen was acting now. Was he being sarcastic? But Allen's NEVER sarcastic… well, with Kanda as an exception… jeez, Kanda was an exception for EVERYTHING now that he thought about it… unusual how that is… wait, no no no, back on track, what's wrong with Allen?

As Lavi thought about his current situation, Allen waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oooooii… anyone in there?" Allen poked motionless rabbit's cheek.

Lavi jerked, "Lavi! My name's Lavi!" He stammered.

Allen raised an eyebrow, "Lavi, eh? Unusual name… I MEAN, UH, AHAHAHA, LAVI, OF COURSE, HOW COULD I FORGET? SO, HOW YA BEEN, BEST BUDDY IN DA WORLD LAVI?" Allen laughed an undeniably fake laugh and slapped Lavi on the back while he was still getting up, causing the rabbit to fall down on the ground face flat.

"Fine… just fine… excluding the fact that my face is squashed on the floor currently, I'm having the time of my life!" Lavi replied a little too enthusiastically. It was pretty obvious he was being sarcastic, but Allen didn't seem to notice.

Allen slung one of his arms over his shoulder, "Hey, Lavi, let's play, uh, the how-well-do-you-know-your-best-buddy game! It's pretty popular these days you know! It's where you tell your best buddy all about them and explain EVERY DETAIL about them," Allen emphasized on the "every detail" part, and gave a large grin as they started to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"That's weird… I never heard of that game before…" Lavi twitched uncomfortably at the sudden "arm around shoulders" ordeal.

"I SAID, it's VERY popular nowadays," Allen smiled through gritted teeth, "Plus, I need to, uh, see how much you know about me, yeah, like, tell me about my personality and stuff, and, uh, what Allen— I MEAN… I, I like to do and eat and stuff and yeah…"

Lavi blinked, "Okay fine, you tell me about me." God this was going to be a boring game.

Allen stopped grinning for a moment, "Uuhh… how about you start Lavi?"

Allen laughed awkwardly. Lavi sensed a weakness in this "new Allen's," personality. It's not that he was dense; he could very well notice that Allen was acting weird, but the red head decided to play along for the amusement of it all, plus, if he was going to find out why Allen was acting like a totally different person, he was going to get some fun out of it himself too.

"Ah, but I've never even played before, maybe you should go first and demonstrate to me what it's like," Lavi gave an amiable grin, waiting to see how Allen would react.

Allen narrowed his eyes for a moment, but brightened up and also put a grin on his face. "Oh, no, I was just figuring that you would have the BRAIN POWER to understand and be able learn such a SIMPLE game WITHOUT any demonstration," Allen replied with equal smugness.

The two smiled at each other pleasantly, unlike how usually Kanda and Allen would usually glare at each other. From a considerable distance, it may seem that they are having a pleasant conversation, however, when you came closer and looked through a magnifying glass, you could see sparks of electricity between the two.

"Well, SORRY for not reaching your expectations, I'm afraid you'll have to guide this brainless little soul on how to play this oh so very complicated game," Lavi's grin started to shine brighter.

"Oh no, I'm not UNDERESTIMATING you at all! Don't worry, if you screw up on some part of this oh so very complicated game, I'll correct you," Allen's grin also started to shine brighter, and the two, arms over shoulders, started to quicken their pace.

"Oh, well thank you for not UNDERESTIMATING me, since you have such consideration to NOT underestimate me, why not use that consideration to go first?" The two exorcists were almost running down the hallway now.

"Oh no, I'd MUCH rather use that consideration in order to make sure you get a good first impression on the game, you see, things are more efficient if you try first," Allen replied coolly.

Okay, now, they were running a marathon, and it was aaaaall at the speed of light.

Finders were starting to go to Komui's office and saying they saw two monsters running down the hall grinning, arms over shoulders. Others say there was a flash of light and they were temporarily blinded.

A certain panda geezer was sent to the infirmary after find his apprentice, being knocked over like a bowling pin, and being trampled over by a large ball of great shiny smiling exorcists, exorcists being only a certain moyashi and rabbit.

Their conversation went from political reasons to leather jackets to pineapples and finally ended with the two exhausted and in front of the cafeteria.

"Just… go… first… you… stubborn… rabbit…" Allen lied on the ground and breathed in oxygen by the gallons.

"No way… in hell… stubborn… moyashi…" Lavi lied right next to him, breathing just as hard.

Then suddenly, the two felt a high heel come down on both of their skulls rather forcefully.

"ITTAAAIII! LENALEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lavi sat up and held the large steaming bump on the top of his head with both hands, Allen doing the same.

The female exorcist put her hands on her hips, "What on earth are you guys doing?! Bookman's in the infirmary because of you two!"

"YES! I mean uh, oh, sorry to hear that…" Lavi was whispered afterwards, "Sweet, now that old panda geezer can't get me to work!"

After Lavi explained how they were arguing about some game Allen made up, Lenalee kicked them both on the head again.

"OW! Now what?!" Lavi delicately rubbed the bump on the bump on his head.

"You knocked out Bookman, blinded Finders, and scarred some people for life because of some GAME?!" Lenalee sighed, "We're already up to our necks in work, and injuring your own allies isn't helping…"

She rubbed her temples. Allen looked up at Lenalee and blinked a few times.

"Hm, let's see… bossy? No, no, there was something more specific… AH!" Allen plopped his fist into his palm and pointed at Lenalee, "Nagging type! Definitely nagging type!"

Lavi stared at Allen in shock and turned his head to Lenalee. There was a dark aura starting to seep out of the female exorcist and her bangs covered her eyes. Lavi backed away cautiously, but Allen didn't seem to notice the sudden change in atmosphere.

Allen nodded knowingly, "Mhmm, I feel sorry for your future grandkids, cuz after you turn fifty and those curves are long gone, life's not gonna be that easy. Then the menopause is gonna kick in and you'll prob'ly get a divorce… I can imagine it now, I better advise Allen to find another woma— I mean… myself to not, er…"

Allen tried to cover his slip up, not noticing an extremely pissed off female exorcist slowly walking towards him. Lavi jumped up, covered Lenalee's mouth, and dragged her into the cafeteria, the enraged Lenalee struggling against him.

"Lenalee! Calm down!" Lavi hissed in her ear.

"You expect me to calm down?!" she half yelled half whispered, trying to struggle free. However, Lavi was holding her by the shoulders.

"Wait! Don't you notice Allen is acting weird?!" Lavi spun Lenalee around, now facing her, "Do you really think the Allen we know would say something like that?!"

Lenalee suddenly stopped struggling in sudden realization, "You have a point…"

Lavi sighed in relief, "Either way, let's just try to find out what's wrong with him, mmkay?"

Lenalee hesitated and nodded reluctantly, "Fine, I'll just ask what's wrong with him and everything will be over…"

"Wait!" Lavi grabbed her wrist, "You can't do that!"

"Why?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow, "It's better if we're straightforward, right?"

Lavi waved an index finger in her face, "Tsk, tsk, it's no fun that way! After going through all that, I at least wanna have some fun!"

Lenalee sighed, "Fine, what's your plan?"

"Uhh…" Lavi pondered and a few minutes passed silently.

"Don't tell me you don't have a plan?" Lenalee hit her forehead.

"Ah, who cares! Let's just see how things play out!" Lavi dragged Lenalee back out of the cafeteria.

Allen looked at them with a bored expression on his face, still sitting on the ground.

"Ah, you guys done?" Allen stated flatly.

Lenalee twitched and put on an obviously fake grin, "H-hey, do you wanna get some thing to eat?"

Allen tilted his head, "But we just had breakfast…"

Lavi and Lenalee froze with shock. Allen was declining food. THE Allen was declining food. THE BOTTOMLESS STOMACH EATING MACHINE MITARASHI DANGO LOVER WAS DECLINING FOOD!!

Allen stared at the two that were gaping before him. Did he say something? All he did was decline food, what's wrong with that?

"Ooooii," he waved his hand in front of the two, "Er... I was joking?"

The two exorcists immediately perked up and calmed down.

"Phew… I thought... I thought for a moment you actually declined food…" Lavi gasped, Lenalee nodding. Allen just cocked his head to the side.

"Uh sure…" Allen replied awkwardly.

"Well, uh, you go order first!" Lavi pushed Allen towards a man with braids and holding a pan full of some type of food.

"Ah! Allen! What would you like!" He asked with a huge grin, his voice in a sing-song.

Allen just stared at him.

"Oi, Allen? You okay? You gonna order?" Jerry waved his chopsticks in Allen's face.

Allen pointed a finger right in front of Jerry's nose, "Gay."

Lavi and Lenalee froze. The similar purple aura of fury that was previously surrounding Lenalee suddenly transferred to Jerry.

Before Allen could say anymore, Lenalee ran up to Allen, covered his mouth, and dragged him to the corner of the cafeteria farthest from Jerry, and Lavi ran up to the cook to quell the flames of anger as was done similarly before.

After Lavi gave Lenalee a thumbs up, Lenalee released the moyashi.

"Oww… jeez, what's with you, go you're almost as violent as Eli— wait no, Kristy? Catherine? Megan… wait no, no, it was Christine! Hold on… maybe it was Shirley…" Allen went through a list of names and in the end was not able to find out which girl he was talking about. After being pushed back to a still rather pissed of Jerry, Allen stopped his pondering.

"Hmm… I'll just have a beer," Allen yawned. Jerry blinked.

"Um… Allen?" Jerry stopped cooking.

"Mm… yes?" Allen blinked drowsily.

"You know… you're fifteen…" Jerry spoke slowly.

"Mhmm, and?" Allen asked.

"And… you can't drink until your 21…" Jerry was trying to get Allen to get the picture.

"So?" Allen raised an eyebrow, "Back when I was fifteen we didn't have those kinda rules, I'm sure Allen can handle i— OH SHIT!"

Jerry stared at Allen curiously, as did Lavi and Lenalee. A, he was speaking in third person, B, he was fifteen, yet he still talked as if he was older than them all, and C, he asked for BEER?!

"I-I'll just have, uh, milk!" Allen laughed awkwardly, "You know, helps bone growth!"

The three just stared at him as he continued his obviously fake laugh. After receiving his refreshment from Jerry, the three sat down at one of the tables at the cafeteria.

The large room was empty and it seemed as if they were floating in a sea of tables and benches.

Lenalee tried to start a conversation, "Wow Allen, uh, I never knew you liked beer, maybe General Cross influenced you…"

Allen suddenly stopped drinking, "Cross? You mean Marian? Ah, that sissy always drinks all this billion dollar fancy pants junk. Seriously, his tastes are twisted… he'd never drink the common stuff," Allen chugged down the rest of the milk and slammed the bottle onto the table, wiping his mouth.

Lenalee and Lavi both blinked. Marian? Dude, Allen always called him master, what the heck happened?

"Ah, now that you mention it, how's he doing?" Allen rested his cheek in his palm, "It's been a while since I last seen him…"

Suddenly, the atmosphere became rather glum, Allen looking at the other two with a puzzled expression.

"Oii… you guys still here?" Allen waved his hand in front of the two.

Lenalee stood up, biting her lower lip and slapped Allen, catching him off guard.

"Quit it already!" Lenalee yelled at him, "If this is a joke, it isn't funny! Insulting me and Jerry was fine, but this is just wrong! How could you just laugh at how—"

Lavi put a hand on Lenalee's shoulder and stood up. Allen, holding his swelling cheek, looked up at the two grim figures.

"Follow me," Lavi stated, and he walked out of the cafeteria. Lenalee and Allen followed closely behind.

Finders that had previously been ran over by the rabbit and moyashi backed away in fear, but suddenly sensing the atmospheric change, they froze before they could move.

After arriving at a large room, Lavi opened the door.

"Have a look for yourself," Lavi muttered bitterly.

Allen walked in casually and suddenly froze. His nose twitched, sniffing the air, and walked slowly across the room.

There were small desks with little lamps and old fashioned telephones sitting on them gradually gathering dust. As he walked forward, a window came into view.

The glass was shattered and bits and pieces lied on the floor, but he just stepped over them.

As the view came into focus, there was a large stain plastered on the lower corner of the window. Its main body clamped onto the wall as branched out, splattering the objects surrounding it.

Allen reached out a hand tentatively, but immediately recoiled upon touching the stain. A part of the stain crumbled coming in contact with his finger and fell to the ground like bits of sand.

Without moving, Allen asked, "When was this discovered?"

"About a week ago," Lavi replied blankly.

Allen stood there for a moment and slapped his hand to his face.

"I did it again… dude this just isn't fair… dammitdammitdammitdammitDAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT!!!" Allen grabbed large tufts of his hair and fell to his knees. His eyes were wide and starting to become watery.

"THAT BASTARD SAID HE'D BE FINE! HE SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN! AND NOW LOOK!" Allen screamed and started bashing his forehead onto the ground, "DAMMIT ALL!!"

Lavi and Lenalee ran over to him and stopped him from his sudden tantrum.

"Oi! Allen! Snap out of it, what's wrong?! Dude, you saw this last week and you weren't frigging slamming your head on the floor! Oi! OI!" Lavi bonked him on top of the head, causing Allen hang limp.

As a few Finders poked their heads in to see what was going on, Lavi hissed at them and they dispersed as quickly as they came.

The two dragged out the now slightly red white-haired exorcist out of the room and set him against the wall.

Lavi poked Allen, "Hey, you calmed down yet?"

Allen looked up drowsily and blinked. After a few moments he replied.

"Y-yeah… sorry about that…" he ran his hand through his hair, "I… I got a little caught up in the moment…"

Lavi and Lenalee didn't reply. They didn't know how to reply. On top of being a totally different person, suddenly screaming at the scene where General Cross had disappeared was definitely too much for the two.

"You two…" Allen continued, "You two are Allen's friends right?"

Lavi and Lenalee nodded, although they were confused at being asked something in third person once again, they just played along.

Allen chuckled and looked down at the floor, a nostalgic expression on his face.

"Allen's got really good friends…" Allen himself mumbled.

He stood up and dusted off his clothes, facing the two, and he bowed.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys," he apologized sincerely and straightened back up.

"Don't worry, next time you see… 'me,' it'll be Allen," Allen, or who was supposed to be Allen, grinned, "Make sure he doesn't know about this, mmkay?"

The other two exorcists blinked confusedly, and Allen walked away casually as if nothing had happened, leaving the two exorcist there, confused, not having found out anything, confused, and basically, confused.

***

A/N: Holy fudge this was a long chapter… I couldn't find a good place to stop, and the scenes ended being longer than I expected *o*. I really don't like this chapter though = =… Plus, I think I made Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman, and Jerry pretty OOC, so sorry guys! I kinda feel like this chapter is rushed too… ugh… I dunno… well yeah, either way, I, uh, hope you enjoyed this chapter? Met your expectations? Hope… TT^TT

Well yea… uh… please review? Pretty please? If it's bad, I think I can handle it… sorta… ahahaha… *goes into a corner and mopes Tamaki style*


	4. Deja Vu?

… It's been… like… years since I updated. Well, to those of you who think I died, I've come back to life folks! And you guys have every right to slit my stomach, hang me by my entrails and feed my remains to the sharks, but for the sake of the rest of the story, I hope you don't…

Disclaimer: Don't own -Man yadda, yadda, blah blah blah.

A young white haired boy blinked and what met his eyes was the front seat view of a stone ceiling. He tried to sit up, but almost immediately flopped back down, his head meeting the fluffiness of a large pillow.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself, trying to sit up again. Everything around him seemed blurry, and he couldn't seem to think straight. He tried placing his legs on the floor, but due to instability, he fell headfirst onto the stone floor.

"For some reason I have a feeling this has happened before…" the young exorcist grumbled to himself as he was once again tangled in bed sheets.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and the voice of his well known friend, Lenalee, was heard. She sounded sort of… how to put it… scared? No, more like… cautious…

"Erm…" Lenalee opened the door slowly and poked her head in, "Are you Allen?"

The white haired exorcist blinked once more, "Er, yes… do I look like someone else?" Allen asked rather confused.

"Are you SURE you're Allen?" Lenalee put one foot into the room.

Allen paused before responding. Why was Lenalee asking if he was Allen? Of course he was Allen! Did he look like Kanda or something? How many people that are 15 years old with a red scar and white hair and sleep in ALLEN THE EXORCIST'S room exist, or even REMOTELY resembled him in this world?

"Yes, I'm SURE I'm Allen," Allen replied in the same tone of voice Lenalee was speaking in and sighed afterwards, untangling himself out of the bed sheets and stood up.

Suddenly Lenalee's face turned a bright shade of red, "U-um, er, I have to go, um, take care of something!" She slammed the door and ran off.

Allen cocked his head to the side. What was with her? He looked in the mirror and froze. He was wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers with hearts all over them.

"Oh shit…" he slapped his face with his hand and dragged it down, "…"

And for the whole morning while he was showering, changing, and walking to the cafeteria for breakfast he muttered the 'crap' chant under his breath while giving out an aura of extreme frustration with a hint of embarrassment. Nothing made sense… every time he went to bed, he AT LEAST put on a pair of sweats and a tank-top, what was he thinking last night?

As Allen tried to remember what happened last night… his mind went blank.

What DID happen last night?

He decided to start from the beginning. He got a mission from Komui, and Link told him to go pack up and get a checkup at the infirmary, and then…

Allen stopped walking abruptly and slapped a hand on his forehead, causing some finders to bump into him from behind.

"Ah, sorry," Allen apologized hastily and started running back to his room, weaving his way through the crowd.

He slammed the door behind him, hand still on forehead, and rushed into the bathroom.

After a few moments of breathing heavily he looked into the mirror and slowly removed his hand from his forehead and there was… nothing.

Allen blinked confusedly and rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn he passed out with the noah mark on his forehead, and someone should have been about to come in… but he was completely fine… which means… that the only possible explanation is that… IT WAS ALL A DREAM!

Allen was just about to start jumping for joy until a CERTAIN voice shattered his hopes.

'Aww, forgetting about me already? How rude,' the ever so familiar voice rang through Allen's head.

The 14th's shadow started to appear on the mirror, but the image was… even less like a shadow now.

What Allen saw in the mirror that moment was not the usual ear to ear smiling figure, but a young man in his 20s with slightly curled white hair a little longer than Allen's.

'Jeez, thanks to you my hair's all white now,' Lvan complained, 'Now I feel like an old man! Can't you dye your hair or something?'

Allen was at a loss of words. His mind was already dealing with enough information that didn't fit together, and this noah who had just started complaining his HAIR of all things wasn't helping!

Allen started yanking on tufts of his hair, and sat on the floor. Okay. Organize. Main. Weird. Stuff. HAPPENING.

Allen went through what had happened the last time he was awake once more. He remembered that Kanda was acting weird yesterday… but he didn't have time to worry about that. Lenalee was also acting kind of weird this morning… did she see him as a noah?

He remembered that he requested that if he turned into a noah, that he would be executed, but he thought that he could kill off the little nuisance in his mind before that happened. After all, all this noah was doing was annoying him to the point of exploding, and he figured he could find a way to get rid of him before things got complicated. But if Lenalee saw him… aw god, things are going to get ugly…

'Oh, don't worry, she didn't see you as a noah,' Lvan interrupted his thoughts, 'But it's very rude to talk about killing off someone right in front of them. And sorry to inform you, but there's no way to get rid of me, so bleeeeeh~!"

Allen twitched. He just knew that in the mirror the Lvan was making some kind of face at him.

Then Allen noticed something that he almost forgot about. Information on the 14th.

Due to shock, he had to forgotten to ask any questions about Lvan and what he knew about the other noahs. Not to mention why he "betrayed" the Earl and… about... Mana…

'Oh, so you're Mana's boy? Heh, no kidding, you're temper is the EXACT same as his,' Lvan laughed lightly, but Allen noticed a hint of remorse in his voice, 'Sorry boy, but I can't tell you anything about me just yet.'

Allen cursed under his breath. He made a mistake thinking that a noah would give him any information at all. But hold on. If he betrayed the Earl, then shouldn't he be willing to give the opposite side information?

'Pft, you're so simple minded… just like Mana… haha…' Lvan laughed with that slightly sorrowful tone again.

For once, Lvan sounded like an actual adult. Allen kept forgetting the fact that Lvan could hear everything he was thinking about. But it was impossible to stop thinking, so he dropped the "try-to-make-strategy-to-make-14th-stop-hearing-everything-I'm-thinking-plan" thought and went on.

Either way, the main thing that worried Allen was the huge time gap where he couldn't remember anything. Wait. Lvan said, "…don't worry, she didn't see you as a noah."

"Do you know what happened?" Allen stood up and faced the mirror quite suddenly, startling the young man examining his hair.

A grin crept its way onto the noah's face, which sent a few shivers down Allen's spine.

'Now, now, that isn't the way to ask a question to someone who's older than you, hm? Not to mention, I AM, your uncle,' Lvan was clearly enjoying this. And the fact that Allen could see the noah's smug expression in the mirror was just making him even more pissed off.

"Just. Tell. Me. If. You. Know. What. HAPPENED!" Allen was gritted his teeth and his voice almost rose to a yell, but he kept volume down so that no one in the hallway would hear him.

Lvan flinched slightly at the sudden rise in volume and grinned, 'Hm, well… let's just say that I had a little conversation with your friends…' his grin only grew wider as he saw the white-haired exorcist freeze, 'It was quite a unique experience.'

"WHA… HOW—? WHE… #$%$!&(!" The supposedly polite British exorcist had become quite the potty mouth recently.

Lvan enjoyed watching his nephew freak out for a few minutes then sighed, 'Don't worry, they don't know about me yet.'

And with that statement, Allen seemed to completely melt. After all, he had went from confused to overjoyed to disappointed to panicked to exasperated all in the span of 5 minutes.

The British exorcist had his hands on the mirror and was just about to break it in half until he heard a knock at the door. In his current mood that could rival that of a PMSing teen, he stormed over to the door and opened it quite violently.

"WHAT?" the white haired boy snapped, his expression being the embodiment of irritation. Of course, the moment he set his eyes on the figure he had just snapped at, his expression went blank. At his door was… Kanda.

Allen blinked. Allen rubbed his eyes. Allen blinked again.

Kanda had just knocked on his door. Kanda: a creature with long blue hair that is known to always attempt to slaughter creatures known as Allen Walker, Lavi, and virtually, anything else in an extremely uncivilized manner. Knocking on a door: a civilized act in which creatures use their fists to make a noise on a large wooden mass that serves as an entrance to the location of another creature. The creature knocking on the door of another creature should bear no urge to slaughter, strangle, torture, suffocate, or in general, harm the creature on the other side of the door. If the creature indeed does intend to harm the creature on the other side of the door, it is more common for that creature to: kick down, blow up, burn down, or somehow obliterate the door. Therefore, it is theoretically impossible for a creature known as Kanda to knock on the door of a creature known as Allen Walker.

After scientifically proving that it was impossible for Kanda to be knocking on his door, Allen's brain proceeded to melting into a large mass of unidentifiable mush.

As Allen stood staring blankly at Kanda, Kanda twitched and then sighed.

"You better not be losing it, Baka Moyashi," the samurai exorcist grumbled and bonked Allen on the head with his fist.

Allen blinked, snapping out of his stupor. Did Kanda know about Lvan?

"H-hold on, what did you mean by that?" Allen sputtered, but the samurai exorcist had already walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

What did Kanda mean by that? Did he know? Or maybe he just said that because he was staring blankly at him…

As Allen's mind continued to self destruct, another voice reached his ears.

"Walker!" Allen turned around to see Link running towards him, "Where have you been? We were supposed to leave for the mission yesterday!"

Allen stared at the panting Link until it finally hit him. He had completely forgotten about the mission!

"O-oh! I'm so sorry, I was, er… really tired yesterday and I… kinda fell asleep while packing," Allen tried to convince Link, lying being slightly more difficult in his current state of mind.

Link gave him a skeptical look, but then finally sighed, "Either way, we have to go. Now."

"H-hai!" Allen nodded, went into his room, grabbed his suitcase, and went with Link to the portal that connected to the ark. Allen hummed the tune for the ark under his breath and entered with Link. Lvan almost squealed with joy hearing the song he wrote being hummed, but Allen managed to ignore the noah turned fangirl.

After a brief walk, Allen and Link arrived at the door that served as the entrance to the Asian branch of the order. As Allen opened the door, his nose met the scent of a very strong alcohol.

The British exorcist's eyes widened and he covered his nose, peeking in.

"W-what happened?" Allen stared bewildered at the mass of drunken half asleep people lying on couches, chairs, tables, but mostly on the floor. The place was filled with half empty bottles and the floor was littered with confetti and streamers.

Allen weaved his way through the maze of snoring drunkards, Link following close behind. He spotted branch head Bak and leaned down, shaking his shoulder.

"Ano… Bak-san?" Bak's eyes fluttered open, and recognizing the person who had awakened him, he suddenly sat up.

"Walker! Where have you been? You even missed your own welcome party!" Allen blinked. So this was the reason for the wasteland of drunken Asians…

"A-ah… sorry, I fell asleep and forgot about the mission…" Allen bowed apologetically.

"Oh, well I guess it can't be helped then— " Bak hiccupped, "Here, lemme take you to da main offizz…"

Bak didn't seem to notice that he was slurring his words, causing Allen to follow a bit embarrassedly while Link gave the Asian branch head a disapproving look.

When they reached the office, Bak shuffled through a few papers, "Ah, here it is… Lesse… Oh! You're going to the China-Russia border?"

Allen nodded in reply.

"Hm… okay then, I'm sorry, but we can't send any Finders with you… we're already really low on hands," Bak seemed to sober up at the statement, his tone becoming more serious.

"Ah, it's okay, we can find it ourselves," Allen replied.

Bak handed them a summary of the mission and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry we weren't able to give you a proper welcome… I promise we'll make up for it when you come back!"

Allen smiled as he accepted the papers, "I'll be looking forward to it."

When

Allen and Link hastily made their way to the nearest train station since they were already behind schedule, and before long, Allen found himself staring at the image of the 14th reflected in the window.

The scenery whizzing by blurred out of focus as a sudden wave of fatigue came over the white-haired exorcist. Allen blinked and shifted himself into a more comfortable position, the side of his head leaning on the window.

"Ne, Lvan…" Allen murmured, his breath creating a fog on the window.

Lvan, who was staring at the scenery outside, came out of his reverie, "Hm? What?"

"You know… about the whole 'killing the one I love' situation?" Allen was in a half asleep state of mind, so he was barely aware of what he was asking.

The 14th visibly cringed at the sudden inquiry and paused, "… what about it?"

Allen blinked sleepily, "I won't ask anything else… just tell me…"

There was a drawn out pause before Allen finished his sentence.

"Did I kill shishou?"

The white haired exorcist's voice was obviously strained, and Lvan could only stare at the tensed form of the white haired boy while trying to come up with a proper response.

After a few moments of silence, Lvan sighed, "Don't worry, you didn't kill him. It wasn't your fault."

Allen gave a quite noticeable sigh of relief and went into a state of slumber, unaware that Lvan had not finished his sentence.

"… because it was mine."

A/N: I feel very irresponsible right now. And guilty. And pretty sure that I'm going to regret posting again. But oh well.

You know those moments where you suddenly look at something you wrote and have the sudden urge to tear it to shreds? I'm having one of those moments. But since there are at least, uh… probably around ten people that still have faith in this fanfic, I'll try to keep it alive even though I have no idea what direction I'm going with this (I realized the originally idea I had for the plot was extremely cliché and overall sucky). Not making any promises though, because my obsession for -Man has toned down a bit and I dunno where the rest of my inspiration is going to come from.

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes/crappy dialogue/OOCness/etc., etc.


End file.
